


What Lurks in the Dark

by Ceffyl_Dwr



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU of Fate Reqiuem, Arjuna is the Servant, Both people are really difficult, Coercing, Dark Arjuna, Dark Arjuna is kinda his own warning, Dubcon kind of, Explicit sex scenes, F/M, Master and Servant really love each other but have issues, Reader is the Master, Relationship Issues, Servant may be the soulmate of the Master, World where each person gets a one Servant, and kind of full of themselves, servant/master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceffyl_Dwr/pseuds/Ceffyl_Dwr
Summary: Arjuna was summoned as the Reader's Servant in a world where everyone summons a Servant that suits them best. Arjuna and Reader love each other but have issues, lots of issues, and it ends up reaching a breaking point.Dark Arjuna gets sick of how things are progressing and hits the fast forward button.
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk. This is 18+
> 
> There is explicit sex, it is kinda dubious almost noncon but turns to a..brutal loving? If that isn't your deal best not to read this one.

It had been the better half of five years since you had summoned legendary archer Arjuna. Your relationship had been distant at first, he prefered to treat you as his sometimes idiot charge and you tried to avoid him except when he offered something you wanted, such as dinner, dessert, and his services as a very fast car. That last one was currently being curtailed as the city had decided that enough high speed Servants had accidentally crashed into each other and the surrounding infrastructure to cause a good amount of damage and posed enough of a danger to warrant a very steep fee.

Now you were actually in the late stages of being head over heels in love. Not that either of you would act on it. The confession had only come a year ago and Arjuna had been a very odd mixture of insistent, polite, and almost desperate when he awkwardly stood before you and went into a very deep bow before telling you just how very much he loved and needed you. Much to his relief it had only taken a day for you to accept, if it had been any longer he may have ended up depleting his magical energy from sheer anxiety alone.

“I shall keep watch as you sleep, Mas-Love.” Arjuna stated as he stood beside your bedroom door. Despite your year long status as lovers he often found himself unable to call you anything but ‘Master’.

You nodded and thanked him for his offer that you knew was actually a self imposed order that you could never break regardless of how many times you had tried earlier when you were just beginning to bond properly.

He nodded back and straightened his posture as he went into high alert. Tired you closed the door, got changed and slipped into bed.

The night was relatively uneventful as most nights were. Arjuna never needed much sleep, being a Servant, however he had recently found himself growing drowsy at night. At first it had started a month ago around 3am. Then it had slowly crept earlier, 2am, then 1 am, now midnight. He suppressed a yawn as he watched the shadows dance across the walls disappearing down the hallway. A Servant attack was highly unlikely but standing guard made him feel useful, part of his purpose was as a protector. Humans were so very weak, intelligent in the short span of time they had on earth, but weak. It was easy for Arjuna to play the much desired role of protector.

This time he gave into his urge to yawn and leaned back against the wall. He could rest, closing his eyes and keeping his ears open. As he had been taught to remain ever vigilant as a warrior, he could wake at the sound of a pin dropping even from a dead sleep. Confident in his abilities, he dozed off.

When the first rays of sun touched the windowsill Arjuna’s eyes snapped open. He felt well rested which was a nice change. He surveyed the house and found nothing amiss. Very quietly with an unnatural grace he opened your bedroom door and looked in. It only took a second before he shut it, satisfied that truly, nothing had happened.

You awoke a couple hours after Arjuna, blinking blearily at your light filled room. Waking up was quite possibly your least favorite part of any day so you took your time rolling out of bed and getting ready. You had academy training today so you couldn’t take as long as you would have liked but you didn’t rush. As you were brushing your teeth your eyes caught a glimpse of something reflected in the mirror.

Curious you put your fingers over the slight discoloration on the skin of your collar bone.that just barely peaked above your tee shirt. Slowly you pulled the neckline down to reveal the discoloration continued. You had a round looking splotch of pink and red with the faintest traces of purple, directly in the middle of your left collar bone.

You frowned but ultimately shrugged. Perhaps you had managed to bang your collar bone on the side of the night stand. 

The unknown mark was not exactly nice looking so you opted to cover it up with one of your summer scarves. With a little adjusting the fabric fell just right completely obscuring the mark. Now completely dressed, Arjuna dematerialized and followed you for the day.

Training took a lot out of you. As a proto-detective you had to scrutinize and assess crime scenes, faked for the class, and collect and tag evidence. This was before you could begin interviews or begin detainments or even begin to piece things together. By the time you had finished with the crime scene the training was over for the day.

Since Arjuna had been with you for the day he knew that you had a rough time. As you unwound in a chair he brought you a hot bowl of tikka masala paneer, one of your favorite dishes. You thanked your lucky stars that you had summoned a Servant who knew how to cook Indian cuisine. You were no slouch when it came to food but your forte was more sweets. 

“Thanks, do you want to eat together?” You asked, taking a sniff of the aroma wafting up from the bowl.

Through the bonded link you both shared he heard your thoughts and picked up on the implication that you wanted to spend time with him. “Of course, Mast-Love, I shall fetch a bowl and return to your side.” He responded with a very slight smile.

As he hurried back into the kitchen you inwardly laughed and said that he could drop the formalities. What kind of person said ‘fetch’? He wasn’t some 1800s butler. It was much too...much. And it had been happening more recently. You wondered if something had accidentally set him off. Still nothing else seemed to be indicating he was feeling anything other than happy with how things were. He had even begun smiling which was quite rare.

“I must say the paneer seems to be top quality. How are you enjoying your meal?” He asked, sitting down next to you on the couch.

“Delicious” You respond in earnest. It may have been bragging but it was well deserved.

He awkwardly smiled again before he realized what he was doing and quickly shoved his face into his bowl. He didn’t speak again until he had finished half his meal. “It seems the crime scenes are getting more elaborate, they included footprints, fingerprints and blood this time as well as fifteen people present at the scene.” He commented. “How do you feel about your interviewing skills? I would be willing to offer my services as either an impeccable record keeper or a master interrogator if you prefer one job to the other.”

You resisted the urge to roll your eyes at his poorly veiled bragging. “We’ll see when we get there. I’m sure no matter which you do you’ll be the envy of the class.”

He fidgeted a bit, knowing that he’s probably doing the overblown ego boosting again. He had a hard time with it, especially since he and you were probably the best in the class when it came to 90% of the requirements. Additionally you could cover for each other’s weaknesses, he frowned at even just thinking the word, with your large array of abilities making you both easily the best in the class. Best team in class he mentally corrected himself. Sharing the glory was one of the ways he had been told could help with his boasting and perfectionist problems.

“Am I doing it again?” He asked, his worry growing into irritation as his tone was a bit more clipped than usual.

You nodded your head. “Yeah, but just a little. Don’t worry.”

He nodded back and continued eating. “Are you in the mood for a dessert?” He asked once you had both finished your dinner. 

“Sounds good.” You responded, putting your empty bowl down on the table.

Quickly he snatched it up and put both in the kitchen sink. “Is my Mas-Love, craving something in particular?” He asked, recalling last time you had him run out to the nearby bakery to get a fantastic chocolate bread and the time before that a pear flavored pudding from the specialty store down the block. 

You thought for a moment. “Do we have anything here?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “I shall prepare an almond milk pudding.” He announced with a flourish before speeding off into the kitchen. 

You called out a thank you which spurred him to go even faster. Your praise was somewhat of a drug to him. Ever since he had discovered that he had accidentally fallen in love with you, every time you had complimented him he’d get a type rush. So he quickly prepared the dish with a smirk on his lips as his chest swelled with pride. It was barely 5 minutes before he had put the dish in the freezer to chill. As he was walking back out to the table he nearly panicked as he had forgotten to hide the smirk. He hated that his natural smile often morphed into a fairly evil looking smirk. Well, evil looking to him, he had never shown it to anyone else and so he really didn’t know if it was as sinister as he believed.

“I believe the fastest time to chill will be 30 minutes. I apologize for the wait.” He said with a bow.

You waved your hand flippantly. “You don’t need to apologize, you are doing me a favor.” You reminded him.

“But-!” He began in protest before sighing and falling silent. “Alright Love, I can consider it as a favor.” He acquiesced. “Is there anything you’d like to do in your free time until the pudding is ready? I can give you a massage or perhaps you would like to take a nap?” He suggested. 

You blushed a light shade of pink. “A massage does sound...nice…” You commented.

Arjuna lit up and immediately made a space for you on your couch. “ Please take off your shirt and lie face down on the couch Love.” He instructed.

Hesitantly, you turned away from him and slowly shrugged off your shirt. The cold air on your back and stomach triggered warning bells in your head as you spied Arjuna out of the corner of your eye. You swallowed the growing fear and suspicion, he was mainly honorable and his intentions were probably mainly helping you relax. He wasn’t particularly cruel or lecherous, which was the only reason you were doing this and had done so in the past. Taking a deep breath you walked over to the couch and laid down on your stomach.

“Excellent, now close your eyes and allow me to take away your tensions and troubles.” He soothingly whispered to you.

A chill went down your spine at his breath so close to your bare skin. Still he did not lie. His deft fingers dug into the knotted parts around your shoulder blades and poked and prodded and pushed and almost like magic, your muscles relaxed. With each release of tension you found yourself purring and sighed contentedly, your awareness slipping from you. When there were only a few bits of tension left, Arjuna’s fingers began to slip around to your outer back, then down your sides, slipping around to your front. You finally snapped out of your haze when you felt something slide along the side of your breast underneath your bra.

“Uhm, Arjuna? W-what are you doing?” You asked with a growing sense of panic.

He looked at you, befuddled by the alarm in your voice. It wasn’t until his fingers dug into something much softer and squishier than he had expected that he realized what he had done. Quickly he reared back, staring at his hand in horror.

“M-my apologies Master my hand must have slipped!” He explained.

You took a minute to compose yourself before readjusting your bra and making sure none of your breast was peeking out. “It was an accident, it’s okay Arjuna. Just, please try not to do it again…”

“My deepest apologies yet again Master.” He insisted, bowing low to you. “I shall not lose focus again!” 

He went back to work, rubbing and pressing out the last remaining kinks. His fingers never strayed from your back. Once you were rid of tension he set about working away any residual pain. His fingernails ran up and down your back, ghosting along the skin. Methodically he moved up and down, from the curve of your shoulders to the small of your back. He traced the sensual shape of your back, the ridge of the spine, the outline of the shoulder blades, the soft lower back as it dipped inwards then flared out. As he did so he started traveling further down past the small of your back. He gripped and massaged the tops of your hips and leaned over you, his breathing louder than before.

You were too far gone to notice, leaning into his touch, even rolling your hips a little. Encouraged, his fingers ran over your hips, tracing the curves of your back with fervor. His eyes glazed over as he hungrily gazed at the vast expanse of exposed skin, hating how the much desired lower half was covered by your skirt. Still, his fingers skillfully wormed their way beneath your waistband while his other hand pushed up your skirt to travel along your thigh. Your thigh high shear socks kept him from touching the skin beneath until he was very nearly touching the bottom of your panties. Eagerly he dipped into your pelvic curve just tracing along until he touched your inner thighs.

Immediately you felt something touch where nothing foreign should touch. “ Arjuna!” You hissed in shock. “What’s wrong with you today? You’re normally better than this…”

Ashamed, Arjuna turned away. “ I-I don’t know, I’m very sorry Master something seems to be wrong with me today. Please forgive my transgressions and resulting inability to properly finish your massage. I will be waiting in front of your door for when you wish to retire for the night.” He explained as he hurriedly rushed off. Through their mental link he added that the almond milk pudding should be done now.

You grabbed a bowl of the now chilled pudding from the kitchen and took a bite. It was absolutely delicious, as most of his cooking was. The taste was just what she had been looking for, refreshing with just a hint of sweet. As you ate the rest of the dessert you thought over what had just happened. Normally chaste, reserved, boastful Arjuna had silently touched you in very inappropriate places even going around your clothing! You knew he had interest in females, you in particular as you were lovers, but he had never expressed it like that. The most you had gotten before this was an intimate embrace, a kiss on the forehead, and an onslaught of praise.

In the end you decided that you just didn’t know enough to understand where this strange behavior had come from. You needed to ask Arjuna himself.

“Arjuna?” You called out softly. “Arjuna can we talk?”

Arjuna turned to face you from his self-assigned post by your bedroom door. He went stiff at the sight of you and nodded. “I will provide any answer you need, Master.”

“Thanks. I’m just...worried.” You confided. “We’re both Master and Servant and on top of that in a relationship. Please tell me what’s going on.”

He shook his head. “ Many many apologies, Love. I can’t. I don’t know.” He admitted. “Perhaps it is simply a matter of bad luck.”

You shook your head. “ I don’t think that’s it. I’m...have we not been…” You took a breath and sighed. “Have we not been moving fast enough in this relationship...for you?”

His eyes widened. “ No!” He all but yelped. “ No, no we have been moving plenty fast! Could you possibly think that...that I am so lecherous that I would simply take pleasure from you without your consent? Like a callous villain?”

“No no no! Nothing like that!” You backpedalled. “I just would understand if you are just..reacting to wanting to go faster in our relationship. I know I’m slow and I appreciate your patien-”

You were cut off by Arjuna. “No! I don’t need that! You take as much time as you need! As always, I am your Servant ready to serve you until death.” He stood tall and proud. “I am not swayed by anything except my pride as a warrior and my loyalty as a Servant. I am the finest hero, the finest hero is not so debauched and pitiful! This was an accident, nothing more!”

You could see that Arjuna was riling himself up and soon this would go nowhere. “Alright just, you would tell me if you needed to go faster, right?”

He narrowed his eyes. “I will no request no such thing. “He stubbornly insisted, ignoring the question.

“I need to know I can trust you.” You stated firmly. “It’s important that I can trust you to tell me about any concerns.”

He resisted the urge to bite his lip. You were being serious, he could jeopardize everything, from your status as lovers to your relationship as Master and Servant, even your ability to be a hero. They all needed trust, something you had both been tirelessly cultivating in each other. Still was it better to be a trustworthy lech who couldn’t control their own urges or an untrustworthy otherwise perfect boyfriend who did everything asked of him?

“As much as I abhor the very notion, if I simply cannot overcome my need for intimacy I will inform you.” He responded after a long period of silence

“Thank you Arjuna.” You said, smiling at him.

He cleared his throat and nodded. He didn’t dare try to smile back afraid it would be that twisted smirk that came out instead. You looked perfect when you smiled, straightforward, honest, gracious, and strong. He loved your smile when it was like this. A part of him railed against the fact that he couldn’t return those feelings in earnest.

“Are you tired Love? It is getting late and you have class tomorrow.” He pointed out.

You thought about it before agreeing with him. “Yeah, I think I’m gonna go to sleep. The pudding was delicious, you should go try it.”

His chest swelled with pride as it had earlier. “I am very happy to hear that!” He exclaimed. “Your approval is all I need. Please sleep well Love.” He bade you goodnight with the smallest of smirks on his face.

You saw it and finally felt at ease. You were no fool, you knew when he was truly happy or being unguarded he rarely smiled but instead simply had a darker, meaner looking way of showing happiness. Certainly not his fault his mouth moved that way and quite honestly you thought it looked good on him.

As the door closed behind you Arjuna relaxed with his face behind his hand as he expressed his happiness for real. He could feel the way his lips curled and a sliver of his happiness became buried underneath his usual mountain of shame and paranoia. He had seen it in the mirror enough to know what it looked like. To him it made him appear the picture of the evil scheming villain and it hurt his image as a hero even if only he saw it. The fact that it was tied to his emotions murdered him inside, it forced him to curtail anything he was feeling to hide it.

He sighed and grabbed himself a bowl of the pudding and ate while he kept guard throughout the night.


	2. Part 2

Once again he awoke to find himself well rested with no recollection of having found or heard anything unusual. He hurried back to the kitchen, cleaned his dish then peaked in on you. As usual you were sleeping soundly beneath your mountain of covers. The light was bouncing off your messy hair creating a halo effect. He looked at you for a good five minutes before silently creeping back out. He sometimes indulged in watching you sleep, you looked so very peaceful which was rare for his often stressed love. It also reminded him what he was so dutifully protecting and so zealously hiding away from anyone else, but he preferred to think it was for your own protection.

You awoke to find that you now had a second mark on the other collar bone. It didn’t hurt but it was definitely there, dark pink and red with a dash of purple.

You did a quick search on your phone and found no puncture marks for a bite nor the pain and hardness that should come from an infected spider bite. Ultimately you concluded that there was a very low possibility that it was a spider bite.

Alarmed but not able to do much about it currently you went about your morning getting ready. Training was better today, it was primarily about bagging and tagging evidence and the chain of custody which needed to be documented and preserved. You knew this stuff from previous classes so half was review. You came home in much higher spirits than yesterday.

Arjuna was taking his own class for Servants going into an aspect of law and law enforcement. It was geared towards the ethics and morals that needed to be observed, obeyed, and upheld. He disliked this course that he had to do twice a week. It had been made very apparent this class existed because Servants had much more lethal capability than humans. Law enforcement was already under scrutiny because of the use of excessive and lethal force. The use of Servants only amplified it, nobody needed a rash of murders by Servants trying to uphold the law.

When you met up with Arjuna at the end of the day he looked tired and irritated, which was normal when he had his Servant-Only classes.

“Do you want to talk about it?” You asked, feeling a bit bad for him.

He sighed. “They treat us like we’re going to maul the first person we see as a criminal. We aren’t all brainless barbarians out for blood. Even if we aren’t from this time we have shown perfectly well that we can adapt. I have shown that my reasoning and skills are flawlessly adapted to this era and country.”

You nodded sympathetically. “You should be able to test out, you don’t need this class.”

He quickly hid the smirk he couldn’t keep from his face. “Yes, I agree. Thank you for believing in me Love.” He took a minute to fully regain his composure before his hand brushed away a lock of hair, acting like that was what he had been doing the whole time. “Since the day is done and the weather is nice would you like to take the scenic route home through the park?”

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” You replied.

You walked through the uncut grass of the nature park, meandering along the stream and enjoying the sunlight filtering through the leaves. The path wasn’t that long but you both sat on a bench and chatted about whatever came to mind. It was soothing for Arjuna and pleasant for you and so you talked until the sun was on its way below the horizon. You decided to grab dinner from a nearby restaurant instead of cooking.

“I apologize that I am unable to prepare your usual meal today. I am more tired from the course than I would have liked and I fear that my cooking would suffer.” He explained, bowing his head towards you.

You waved off his numerous apologies. “ You don’t need to thank me, you don’t even need to cook for me. I’m super lucky to have you.” You confessed with a slight blush. 

He blushed lightly as well before coughing and pointing out a couple places to eat. Your words warmed his heart and he could think of...a couple things he might want more but not much. It sated his desire to be a good hero and he so wanted to be the perfect boyfriend hero.

“No I am merely...thank you.” He admitted. It felt good to just accept your feelings. “ So any idea which place we should dine at?” 

“I’d rather you pick, you know what I like anyways so if you could keep that in mind I’d appreciate it.” You told him.

He nodded and walked over to a mediterranean place. You had been having a fair amount of Indian food and mediterranean was similar in its flavors. He remembered that you had come home with gyros before from a classmate and he had found that he liked what little meditterrean food he’d had.

“Will this do?” He asked, guiding you over to the menu outside the front door of the restaurant.

You agreed and found seating outside with a nice view of the park you had just walked through and the city lights in the distance. The food was good although the service a bit slow and so they resumed their earlier conversation in the park now under the stars. Arjuna vented about his class some more and a few classmates that he found particularly irritating. You vented about your classmates as well. You missed having him as a partner, it wasn’t that your classmates were incompetent, it was just that you trusted Arjuna and he you. That trust made everything so much easier, you both moved in sync. Dealing with normal people, acquaintances at best, who constantly tried to second guess you was annoying at best and depressing at worst. 

Arjuna listened and nodded, feeling your pain. “They just aren’t you. I believe I understand. It’s...difficult working with others when I know that you could be right there already working on what comes next or there to offer a suggestion or piece of advice. The fact that they squander your developed mind and intuitive thoughts and keen observation is on par with a crime.” He muttered.

You blushed at his praise and looked away, somewhat embarrassed. “Thanks, that’s a bit much but thank you, I appreciate it.” You took a sip of your drink and snuck a quick peak at him, he looked gorgeous under the starlight. “It’ll be nice to work together again.”

“We’ll pass the asinine bonding test at the end of the Academy training and always be partners.” He reassured both you and himself. “Have you given any thought to our future?” He asked, curious. 

You blinked, a bit confused. “Like you said, we’ll pass the test and work together. Did...did you mean something else?”

He laughed faintly. “I suppose I was asking more about...us? Do you want to move in the foreseeable future? Our apartment is fairly small and we both enjoy having a place to ourselves. While it isn’t the mountainside, perhaps a backyard?”

You took a minute before answering. “Our current place is small, so a bigger place with a backyard maybe?”

He thought a little about her response. “ Good, I too would like a place with more space. Since we are both going to be top of the line detectives I don’t think we should have any problems financially it’s really just about what we-you want.” He quickly corrected himself. “Anything...else.” He asked with a degree of hesitancy.

You caught his little change in word choice and frowned. “We, not just me. I mean I see us sticking together so we should both have a say in what happens.”

He looked down at his plate, now empty. “I see, I’m happy that you feel as I do. I did not want to...impose anything upon you...as would be very much unlike the hero that I am.”

You narrowed your eyes a little. You knew he wanted something but he wasn’t going to admit it. You loved him, really you did but it was times like this that you wished he would acknowledge the parts of him that didn’t match his definition of a hero. He needed a new definition in your opinion.

“I know that you would never impose upon me intentionally and you try your very best to make sure of that .” You began. “However I need to know what you want. Is there anything you are thinking about for our future?” You asked, a tinge of hope in your words.

“O-our future?” He mumbled, surprised. “ Y-yes, our future. Our...future.” He mumbled again, more dreamlike before his eyes widened and he remembered himself. “I have...nothing. I simply wish to be by your side. A bigger house would be nice as we agreed upon. We can begin looking once the agencies finish arguing with each other about who will get our service.” 

“Really? Nothing? Nothing at all? I don’t mind if it’s embarrassing after all, this is what couples do, right?” You needled, throwing him a smile.

He grimaced. “ A-anything?”

“Anything.” You reiterated.

He fought with himself internally. “ How do you feel about...about...chil-children?” He stuttered, a look of mortification coming over him as the words left his mouth.

You swallowed, nervous about the topic. “In the future maybe. Not right now but, I’m not against the idea.”

Your mixed reaction made him bite his lip before regaining his composure. “ Yes, in our future perhaps there will be kids, our kids.” He said with a wistful look. “ But I agree now is not the time nor the place.” His eyes drifted over to yours and he grabbed your hand gently. “But you wouldn’t be against us having kids in the future. That makes me beyond happy.”

Your cheeks turned even redder than before. “T-that’s sweet of you...uhm thanks. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

“You’ll grow more accustomed to the idea over time, probably.” He added.

The two of you finished up with dinner and headed back to their apartment where you relaxed a bit before you headed off to bed and he resumed his post by your bedroom door.

Before you disappeared into your room you hugged Arjuna and looked at him with a smile brimming with love. He blushed and hide his face but you could tell he was genuinely happy. He bade you goodnight and whispered that he loved you and you responded in kind before you closed the door. Now giddy, he recalled the feel of your arms around him and the softness of your hand in his. His thoughts drifted to how other parts of you would feel and he dozed off yet again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Come morning he woke up, checked on you, saw nothing amiss, and resumed guarding you. You woke up to find your lips were swollen. 

You figured it was an allergic reaction even though you had eaten Mediterranean food before and this had never happened. Still, it was the most plausible thing you could think of. It didn’t explain the mysterious splotches but at least there was not another one. Satisfied, you got dressed and left for training as usual.

Once again training went well. It was a continuation from yesterday and so you excelled at it. The day was made better as you were joined by Arjuna who only had his classes 3 times a week. He caught on fairly quickly and you saw him get rather competitive with the other Servants which was a little fun to watch. He always said a hero was not jealous nor prideful but he was both and honestly you loved it. At the end of the day he had bested 6 out of the 8 Servants in attendance and the fact that he was not the best was making him a little sore.

“I was so so close, I would have beaten them. I would have been the best.” He ranted.

“You did fine, don’t worry so much.” You reminded him. “You can just do better next time. We still have that class for two more months.”

He groaned. “Yes, yes I suppose I’ll simply have to best them next time.” He conceded with a sigh. “Yes next time” He muttered to himself. He had a hard time letting things go. “Our fridge is getting low on food. Would you accompany me while I shop? The grocery store is just down the street.” He asked, trying to change the subject, a good hero didn’t dwell on petty feelings or so he believed.

“Yeah, let’s go shopping.” You agreed.

The grocery store was moderately full of people so the lines weren’t that long and getting food wasn’t a pain which put Arjuna in a marginally better mood. He perused the on sale items, quite used to the budget they had, occasionally getting a specific treat, like guavas which you loved or the ingredients for specialty naans. Recently at Arjuna’s insistence they had bought a hot stone for traditionally cooking naan as he was tired of breaking their budget. At first the expense had been huge but by now the stone had paid for itself twice over so he was always looking for good naan ingredients.

“What should we have for dinner?” He asked, picking up a parsnip and inspecting it. “As usual we have all the spices needed for Indian and Japanese but we could always add. You liked the Mediterranean food last night, would you like that?” It was no small secret Arjuna fancied himself good at everything he tried which went double for cooking.

You frowned. “ I...noticed after we went to the restaurant the next morning I had swollen lips. It could be an allergic reaction.”

His eyes grew wide. “ No mediterranean food then. Let’s stick with japanese, it will be easier on your stomach if you are recovering from a reaction.” He all but blurted out as soon as you finished speaking.

The idea of japanese food made your mouth water. It was your go to comfort food. “Yes, I’d like that very much.Thanks for looking out for me.”

He bowed his head a very slight blush on his cheeks. “Of course, you are my...girlfriend. And my Master, we need to look out for each other.” He coughed and picked up a large tri-tip on sale. “This would make good gyudon, we’ll have that for dinner.”

Dinner was delicious, Arjuna was quite good at gooding all boasting aside. He also looked fairly nice in an apron with sweat slicked skin. Really, he just looked hot, literally and figuratively. There were plenty of leftovers so they wouldn’t need to worry about tomorrow night’s dinner he noted, while you continued to stare at him. Finally he noticed and stared back.

“Is something on my face?” He asked, confused.

Embarrassed you panicked. “ No, no..dinner’s just really good! Uhm I’m just….grateful, that’s it!”

He squinted at you, obviously not buying your lie. “Is here anything else?” He prodded.

Your cheeks felt like they were on fire as you realized that anything but the truth would only raise his suspicions more. “ Uhm...please don’t laugh...or be offended.” You quietly said.

You had his full attention. “I promise not laughter nor offense will I take.”

“I...uh...you just looked, nice. I was just admiring you...that’s not creepy is it?” You admitted, unable to look him in the face, so you missed his wide eyes.

“You...were admiring me?” He asked in astonishment.

“You’re handsome?” You replied not entirely sure what to say.

His face lit up. “ I had thought you immune to my good looks and charm.”

“Uhg..it’s so embarrassing, I can’t!” You shouted, covering your face. “Even I can be...more, easily distracted, once in a while.”

He smirked, internally fluffing his feathers. “ I can see that now. Have you found yourself looking at me...often?”

“I have better self control than that! Hmph!” You spat.

His smirked stayed. “But you have admired me before, you were not immune to me. I have been told I am indeed quite beautiful.”

“Uhm, you aren’t...wrong?” You muttered. “You are attractive, by conventional standards...that’s a fact not my fault!”

He chuckled. “ Just say you find me attractive.”

You pursed your lips. “...You are attractive. There, happy?”

“I am.” He grinned knowingly. “It gives me great happiness that you find me attractive. Why have you not...acted upon it?”

“And what do you mean by that?” You asked, a bit confused.

He pursed his lips. “I’m not expecting anything..I was just curious.” He insisted, embarrassed about having been called out.

You hid a grin, you knew what he was going for. “Do you want me to...do something?” 

“I...I…”He stuttered. “I don’t want..anything. A good hero wants nothing but honor and to live a just life.”

Having too much fun with this coy act you gave him a look. “Well then, that’s why I haven’t acted on anything. You aren’t interested.”

He froze. “I...I...am...not…”He stuttered a mental war raging in his head. “I just...I am a hero...I find you every bit befitting of a heroine...I just…”

“I’m sorry I don’t get what you mean. Could you be clearer?” You asked, trying to hide your grin.

“I...am just a bit...tired. More tired than I realized, it seems my mind is not as sharp as usual. I may also have a headache coming on. Perhaps I need to rest, yes rest.” He began to ramble. “My apologies Master, I will clean the kitchen tomorrow.”

At seeing Arjuna panic you decided that perhaps you went to far. “Ah sorry, I didn’t really mean anything by what I said.” You admitted. “So don’t worry you haven’t done anything wrong or unheroic.”

Your words calmed him and brought a sudden wave of embarrassment. “I did not think I had done anything wrong but I’m happy to hear you think I haven’t done anything wrong either.” He lied, trying to hide the truth from you and himself. “However I am still tired, I’ll take a quick rest before taking post tonight.”

You nodded. “Of course, I’ll probably head off to bed myself too.” You smiled at him. “Rest well.”

He nodded back, slightly grimacing. “Was I too, forward? Forceful? Did I insinuate too much?” 

“No no! You were fine don’t worry about that. I just wanted to see what you would do so I...went a bit further.” You reassured, feeling guilty.

Arjuna sighed in relief before regaining his composure. “Good, I really am too heroic for that kind of thing. You find me heroic as well, right?” He asked, trying to deny the dread starting to pool in his stomach,

“Uh, sure? It doesn’t make you any less heroic...and you are heroic.” You responded, not entirely certain you understood his concept of heroic but deciding that you’d just go off your own.

He sighed again and yawned before quickly covering his mouth. “I think that rest is in order. Rest well Love for I will guard you, even in a half asleep state.”

You yawned back. “Thanks Arjuna.” You said with a sleepy smile before disappearing into your room.


	3. Part 3

When you awoke your lips were swollen yet again and you had a third splotch, this one much more purple and with a little broken skin right on the sensitive junction between your shoulder and neck.

Growing more worried by the appearance of a third mark along with all your other accumulated symptoms you started looking around your bed. You needed to find what was causing this, was it a sharp piece of wood or evidence of pests or an allergen? Much to your disappointment there were no corners with dings or blood, no telltale signs of pests like bed bugs or spiders, and there was very little dust and it wasn’t really peak flower season. There was no reason behind these marks and the swollen lips.

“Ar-Arjuna?” You called out hesitantly.

Immediately he burst into the room, bow drawn. “ What danger are you in?” He demanded,

“No danger there’s no danger!” You rapidly corrected him. “ It’s uhm...I found marks...on me. Has anything been happening at night?”

He went stock still. “...No.”

You furrowed your brow in frustration. “Do you have any idea what the marks could be?”

“I would need to see the...marks.” He reasoned.

Seeing no issue in this, you pulled down the baggy t-shirt to show the splotch on your neck, two splotches on your collar bones and your swollen sore lips. Arjuna’s eyebrows shot up as he accidentally peered further down the shirt’s stretched collar. He looked up and saw your colorful lips and eyes shining with worry. You looked positively erotic and it was causing blood to pool further south than he wanted. Panicking he shakily backed up and looked to the side.

“I don’t know what could have made those.” He hastily admitted.

Completely misunderstanding his extreme reaction, you grew more fearful that whatever was happening to you was a lot worse than you thought. “D-Does it look that bad?”

His eyes darted back and forth looking anywhere but you. “The symptoms are merely...strange. I dislike not knowing what ails you, Master.”

“Okay that’s...reasonable.” You admitted, letting out a deep breath. “At least everything seems okay and it’s not like I can do anything about it.”

He nodded slowly. “As long as you aren’t hurt Mas-Love.”

“Well if you think of anything please let me know.” You muttered. “But we have class and I need to get dressed so could you…?”

As Arjuna realized that you wanted to get dressed he began to panic even more. He all but raced out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Much to his distress, thinking about you getting dressed was sending him into a state of arousal. Not knowing what else to do he locked himself in the bathroom.

“This isn’t happening, it’s not me, it’s not me, I don’t feel this way. It isn’t me.” He repeated to himself over and over again under his breath. 

After about 5 minutes he had managed to calm himself down. He then took a very quick very cold shower and stepped out feeling fresh and considerably less horny. One quick blow-dry and clothing rematerialization later he was joining you at the table for a quick bite to eat then off to class. He internally groaned as you went your separate ways and he took a seat at the head of his special Servant-Only Class that he absolutely hated.

Meanwhile you settled in for more lecturers on the dangers of improper evidence handling. You knew this stuff quite well as you had written a paper for a previous class regarding just this topic. Since it was easy your mind began to wander and you couldn't help thinking about the mysterious marks and Arjuna’s strange reaction.

You settled on the idea that he was embarrassed about where the marks were. It’s possible it was a bit of a turn on for him. You smiled a little at the thought, it was quite flattering, you liked that he was turned on by you, that he found you that attractive. On the other hand he may have just been panicking because he was concerned for your health. Or he might be thinking you were cheating, the marks did look like...hickeys and they were on fairly erotic parts of your body. You hoped he had more faith in you than that.

When you met up again Arjuna was once again in a foul mood. “This class is pointless, painfully easy, and an insult to every Servant with a brain.” He growled out. 

“That bad?” You asked with a knowing look.

He nodded. “ Every time it gets worse. Ah, here I am complaining while I haven’t even asked how you’ve been. How has your day gone?”

“Complain all you want, sounds like it’s deserved.” You insisted.

He gave you a small smile. “I’m pleased you agree. Really that class should be able to be opted out of.”

“Maybe, but…” You paused and smiled up at him. “...not all Servants are as reliable and trustworthy as you. You don’t need it but they might.”

Something in Arjuna twisted and his smile became forced. “Thank you, Master. I’m humbled by how you think of me.”

You shrugged. “ It’s only fair, you earned it.”

“Even so.” He said with a wince.

“Are you okay?” You asked, noticing his growing discomfort.

He took a minute before responding. “ I think I may be a bit off, perhaps I should go rest. We still have leftovers in the fridge. Would you be okay with eating leftovers for dinner?”

You nodded. “Of course. Leftovers are fine.” You reassured him as you led him back to your apartment. “Let’s go home so you can rest.”

He winced at your words, dripping with concern and love. “ Yes, thank you. I’ll make you a perfect dinner tomorrow night. What would you like?” He asked as they walked through the park.

“Hmm…” You hummed as you thought. “ Fish, I think fish would be a nice change.”

“Fish? I can cook fish.” In truth Arjuna hadn’t cooked a good fish in years. He always tended to burn it, it was his weakness. “You love fish, right?”

“Yes!” You almost shouted. “ I can’t wait for dinner tomorrow, thank you Arjuna!”

Internally Arjuna began to panic. “Yes fish! I’ll pick up a fresh fish for you tomorrow!” His pace quickened before the twinging pain in his stomach acted up again. “ I’m..not feeling good.”

You caught up with him. “You should definitely get some rest. If you don’t feel good enough tomorrow that’s okay. You don’t have to make anything.”

Arjuna’s twinging got worse. “I apologize profusely but I think I need to dematerialize I’m not feeling good at all. If I am somehow sick I don’t want you to get infected.”

“Uhm, I don’t think that’s how that works but if you’re not feeling good you can go on ahead.” You told him. “I’ll look into it when I get home.”

He nodded quickly before disappearing. When you arrived you found him, rematerialized on the couch, passed out. He was groaning and rolling around, half muffled by a pillow. He sounded almost like he was panting and his cheeks were flushed.

Your eyebrows shot upwards and you covered your mouth before very quietly hurrying to your room. Once your door was closed you collapsed on your bed. That was a very intimate moment you had just seen Arjuna in and you wanted to ignore that. It was perfectly normal and it was common knowledge that Servants could and did participate in all manner of sexual things. 

“Well, uhm, at least we’re in a relationship.” You muttered to yourself. “ It’s alright...he was…” Your cheeks turned pink. 

You spent the rest of the night unable to stop thinking about Arjuna on the couch. You decided it was normal for you to see, you were in a relationship. A small part of you wondered if you should go offer to help, you had considered it. He was quite attractive and you did love him, it would make sense right?

You kind of wanted to but he had been acting so weird lately. He might lash out and take offense and you couldn’t handle that. If you were going to put yourself out on a very vulnerable limb it was going to be when you were absolutely sure he wanted it. Rejection would just be too much to handle on top of all your other insecurities. So you chose to wait in agonizing silence. An hour later you heard the door knob creak.

You kept as still as possible as the door opened to reveal a very quiet Arjuna who was staring at the floor and walking over to you. As he came closer you noticed his normally alert eyes were glazed over. In fact he looked as if he were fairly vacant but he had to be putting in effort to be quiet since his footsteps made absolutely no sound. He must have been in a somewhat unthinking state as he hadn’t just phased through the wall. Perhaps he remembered your rule that he could only enter your room through your door. Something must be wrong with him or he was just tired?

“A-are you okay?” You asked.

Almost immediately he looked up at you and you watched the film over his eyes vanish. His whole body tensed and his breath caught in his throat. He tried to speak but couldn’t, instead his mouth opened and closed awkwardly until finally he kept it closed.

“L-Love? What...what’s going on?” He asked, shocked beyond belief. “Was I not on the couch?”

You pursed your lips. “ You were but..then you came in here. Do-do you not remember coming here?”

His eyes widened. “ I-I don’t! I’m still feeling fairly off, I shouldn’t have left the couch. Perhaps in a very unaware state I tried to find the kitchen to try to fix this with mana replenishment supplements.” He reasoned.

You gave him a stern look, clearly not buying his explanation at all. “Well, whatever it may be it seems to be staying, we need to figure out what’s wrong so we can find out how to fix it. Can you describe what’s wrong?”

He felt his anxiety spike. “I just feel tired. Perhaps a little hot, too. My keen intellect seems to be faltering as well. It’s probably just fatigue. I may just need more mana. I will adjust my diet.”

“But why now? This is happening out of nowhere and it’s getting worse! What if it’s not just fatigue?” You shouted at him. “What if it’s something much more serious?! We don’t know!” Your voice began to waver as your anger and worry rose. “We need to find something like a Servant doctor.”

He swallowed, very nervous. “ I..doubt it’s that dangerous but...but...if you find it necessary we will look into a doctor for my ailment.” He bowed low. “ I am deeply sorry for this inconvenience. I...should not need this, a Servant should not need this.”

You sighed, taking things down a notch. “Servants are allowed to have problems, Arjuna. It might not be anything but it’s worrying, I don’t want it to actually be something.” You explained. “In the meantime if you need more magical energy, as you’ve mentioned before, I could always give you...blood. If that isn’t too weird!”

“B-blood?!” He yelled. “ No I could never hurt you or benefit from your pain! You’re my Master and lover! I’ve sworn in every way I know to protect you, I can’t willing cause you pain!” Wide eyed he rushed over to you and grabbed you by the shoulders. “ You will not hurt yourself for me, I forbid it.” He commanded looking you dead in the eye.

“Okay okay I won’t! It was just an offer, calm down.” You quickly acquiesced, surprised by the vehemence of his refusal.

He sighed and pulled you to his chest, hugging you tightly. “Good, you need to be safe Love. I don’t want life or this equivalent to go back to the way it was before I became your Servant.” He whispered into your ear.

You melted into his embrace, hugging him back with a loving smile. “Thank you.”

Arjuna blushed and was about to let go but you just felt so nice in his arms. Instead he held on tighter until he started thinking about how soft parts of you were and how close you were. His blush grew darker and he fidgeted a bit, enjoying the friction of rubbing against you and your moving against his groin which was intensifying the coiling in his stomach.

Your heartbeat quickened as you felt him hold you tighter and move against you. It felt nice, really nice, especially when your chest pressed against his and his hot breath hit your ear. You almost purred as you cuddled into him. He heard you and the coiling grew worse, he could feel himself getting hard. He hoped you wouldn’t notice.

You too chose not to acknowledge his arousal and your own. Instead you continued to press against him, even angling your hips to meet his. The new feeling was enough to make you very quietly moan into his neck. The sound made him fully erect, straining against his pants, rubbing himself against your thighs.

You looked up into his face and found that his eyes were closed, his cheeks a deep red and a smirk on his face.

You didn’t have the heart to stop him. He was just too cute like this So you let him weakly buck against you, trying to shove his bulge between your thighs. It even felt good. You purred as he kissed your cheek. You too were getting a coiling in your belly and your thoughts were starting to drift into naughty territory.

“Uhm, since you..didn’t like the last offer I made...you can also transfer mana through kissing. Do you want to...?” You asked breathily.

Your voice sent shivers down his spine. “K-kiss?”

“You just kissed me so I could kiss you and you could get that mana?” You offered.

He paused and seriously considered your offer. “ I...I shouldn’t...but perhaps in my duties as a hero I have been a neglectful lover?” He muttered. “ I have thought of everything as..unbefitting a hero but...a good hero is charitable towards all, including his love.”

“I doubt affection towards a lover is considered un-heroic but...if you just don’t want to that’s okay. There’s no obligation. ” You assured, your tone becoming slightly downtrodden at the end.

Arjuna could practically feel the insecurity gripping you. He realized his hesitancy was making you unsure if he was actually interested in you or so he assumed. He would feel awful if you mistakenly felt as though he was rejecting you. He wasn’t rejecting you, he loved you and really did want to be with you in every sense of the word, especially sexual. However you had never really expressed interest in being with him like that. On top of that, denying himself would mean he could direct more of his focus and energy towards being a better hero.

“I will not force you nor cause you any harm for my own human...gratification.” He swore.

“I was offering…” You mumbled. “But if you don’t want to that’s fine!”

“Offering? It seems as though you would do so for my benefit and not your own.” He stated. “I don’t want a woman who would simply parrot my own pleasure.”

Your shoulders slumped and you dejectedly looked to the side. “I wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t interested too...I just wanted to do something nice that I wanted too.” You sighed. “ But I understand, I’ll...back o-!”

“No!” Arjuna all but shrieked. “ I mean, no! No I misspoke, what I meant earlier was that I want a woman who will live for herself, who I don’t have to worry will hurt herself or make herself unhappy for my sake.” He paused to catch his breath. “If, if you want to, not just for me, but it’s for you as well then I am not, averse to the idea…”

“Okay I’m good with that, if you really want too…” You replied with a large degree of uncertainty.

He sighed. “I will not do anything unless you ask me too, I won’t be such a brute as to force you.”

In frustration you wiggled out of his hold. “I don’t want to order you to do it! Ugh I give up!” You shouted. “Please leave I’m going to bed.”

Arjuna blinked. “Give up?”

“I went out of my way for you!” You yelled, your eyes blurry with tears . “I just wanted you to help, we could do this together! But if it’s just going to be me ordering and you obeying then no.”

“But that would make me a selfish lover! I can’t be selfish, I’m not selfish.” He reasoned, seemingly trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

“I don’t want to be a selfish lover either and you’re making me be one!” You retorted hotly.

He narrowed his eyes. “You’re the ever generous Master who kept a Servant even after realizing they were broken. You could never be selfish, you deserve everything that you want.”

“You...you! Making my boyfriend do things is very selfish! I like you I don’t want to just order you around. I will not order you to love me or sleep with me!” You yelled back lips twisted in a snarl. “ Now get out!”

Thoroughly up against a wall and faced with a truth he did not want to face, he blankly stared ahead and walked out the door.

You shouted into a pillow when he left, he infuriated you so much. You needed someone to take charge of the romantic aspect of your relationship. It would suit him just fine! It even matched that whole hero best Servant/boyfriend vibe he had! You grumbled to yourself as you fell back onto the bed. Why couldn’t he commit? He knew you needed the extra help!

You shouted into the pillow again before setting it down and letting the anger and frustration run its course. By the time you had calmed down it had been about half an hour, around the usual time you went to bed. You yawned but true sleep was kept a bay by the constant gnawing feeling that you were at odds with your Servant boyfriend which caused double the discomfort. With a grunt you pushed yourself off the bed and went to go find Arjuna.


	4. Part 4 - End

You found him on the couch again, completely passed out. He looked like he was either uncomfortable or having a nightmare. His usually picture perfect face was scrunched up, eyebrows knit together, teeth gritted with occasional bouts of panting.

“A-Arjuna?” You quietly called out.

Very slowly his face became serene and he opened his eyes. They were hazy in the dim light of the room. He got off the couch and picked you up bridal style without any warning.

“He-hey! “ You squawked indignantly. “ Put me down! What are you doi-!”

He silently lifted you higher and cut you off with a kiss. As he kissed you he shifted your weight so that you were almost sitting on his arm so he could open your bedroom door.

You weakly struggled against him for a brief moment before he dumped you unceremoniously on the bed and crawled on top of you. Effortlessly he straddled your waist effectively pinning you to the bed beneath him. When you tried to talk he kissed you again. You tried several more times each quickly cut off by a kiss. With each kiss his tongue became more alive, flicking against your teeth and trying to twirl around your tongue.

With a huge shove fueled by worry you forced him off of you. “What are you doing?! Are you okay?!”

He blinked and tried to climb back on top of you. “I’m aroused, I need this.” He replied much too calmly. “Don’t you?”

“No no what about earlier?! You were so reluctant, what happened?” You demanded.

“I wanted to then as well. Now I don’t care about keeping with code. I want you, I’ll take you. You want it too.” He explained, grabbing your wrist with an almost bruising force and pulling you towards him.

“I want to with you when you’re normal! Not whatever this is!” You refused.

He sneered. “ But I am Arjuna, Dark Arjuna. I do everything he feels he can’t. I’m the darkness he buries deep inside that acts on whatever he represses.” His hand traveled up your side, pulling up your shirt along with it. “Arjuna is currently repressing his desire to fuck you into oblivion and so…” He looked down at you through a lust filled haze. “I’m going to do it instead. All of it, everything he’s ever wanted to do, I’m going to do to you.”

You looked at him with dawning realization, this was not normal Arjuna. This was a terrifying side of him you did not know existed. Your heart raced as you tried to scoot away and his hand dug into your hip to keep you beneath him. Even just his snicker chilled you.

“A-Arjuna? You do-!” You stammered.

“Dark Arjuna.” He corrected.

“Dark Arjuna...you aren’t Arjuna. Arjuna I know you can hear me, please stop.” You pleaded.

He tilted his head. “Arjuna is currently gone, your pleading is falling on deaf ears.”

You renewed your struggling to escape earning you another snicker. “I don’t want to do this with you, only Arjuna!” You yelled angrily.

He leaned in towards you until he was only inches away. “You want to do this with Arjuna?”

“Eventually...yes...I was planning on it.” You mumbled, cheeks glowing pink.

“Eventually.” He mimicked with a sneer. “Unless, ‘eventually’ means the next few seconds, it’s going to be with me.”

You suppressed a shudder. “I’ll take Arjuna, not you, right now.”

He grabbed your chin and stared you in the eye. “You get one chance. If you immediately start begging there will be no second chances.”

“...Alarming but fine.” You muttered.

He blinked and the haze disappeared from his eyes. “ W-what’s going on?” He grunted.

You breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s you, right Arjuna?”

“Y-yes? What’s going on? I feel so...not good.” He stuttered.

“There’s this...he calls himself Dark Arjuna. He...do you have a second personality?” You asked.

Arjuna looked away, immediately ashamed. “No one is supposed to know.”

That look told you all of what you needed to know. “So, this other personality takes over, it took over a couple minutes ago, it...said that you have been repressing a lot. Is that…” You paused to try to look him in the eye but he wouldn’t meet your gaze. “...is that true?”

He grit his teeth. “No! It’s not me it’s…” He paused and his eyes glazed over again. “It’s me. It seems you pushed him into a corner. You’re mine now.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” You shouted in a panic. “ I didn’t deny him!”

“Oh?” He tilted his head, trying to judge whether you truly hadn’t denied him. “I suppose you’re right. I will give you one more chance. If I show up again there will be no more chances. Through moans or tears I will unleash every pent up desire Arjuna has ever had. On. You.”

You swallowed your growing fear. “ O-okay. I can’t really control what he does but...okay…”

Dark Arjuna sighed, annoyed. “I appear when Arjuna is faced with confronting his darkness. If he’s not confronted there is no need for me.” He sneered at you. “Last chance.”

He blinked and Arjuna looked back at you, horror written across his face. 

“Just, it’s okay Arjuna, it’s okay.” You told him in as soothing a voice as you could manage. “I understand, please just listen to me.”

While his heart raced and his eyes widened he didn’t revert back to Dark Arjuna. “It’s...okay?” He asked, confused and in disbelief.

“Yes.” You assured. “It is okay. I, I like you. I want you...to…” You trailed off. “I want to do..things...with you.”.

“Do things with me?” He repeated. “What do you mean, Master?” He asked. You could see the film creeping around the edges of his eyes.

Crunched for time, you forced yourself to tell the whole truth. “I’m really nervous but...I want to be, uhm, intimate with you.. “ You looked away with a very worried expression. “That’s so embarrassing to say..”

Arjuna froze and looked at you, the words still processing in his head. “ You want to be intimate with me?” He asked, unable to believe that you would feel that way. “Even after knowing about...that side of me, you still want to be with me…” He noted before meeting your gaze. “If you are simply worried as a virgin worries then...we can be together. I promise to be slow with you.”

You gave him a tight lipped smile. “In the future, please tell me about these kinds of things, alright? You don’t have to worry I won’t like you. You’re my boyfriend, of course I like you, and that’s not going to stop.”

He bit his lip. “That...he...is my greatest shame, that such evil resides in me. But you still love me. You want this body touched by evil.” He smiled an odd smile. “The least I can do is love you back, give you what you want. I’m...humbled by your ability to see past my darkness.”

You smiled. “Well I appreciate that you choose to stay with me so, I guess we’re even?”

He smiled back which quickly morphed into a smirk. “I love you.” He quietly whispered into your ear as he leaned down low enough to brush his nose across your shoulder.

You turned so that your mouth was next to his ear. “I love you too.”

Arjuna’s smirk grew and he could feel his semi flaccid cock harden so that it was straining against his pants. He gave into his urges and slid down so that he was straddling your leg instead of your waist and began to rub himself against you. His breathing grew harsher as he ground his hips against your leg, the hardened length brushing harshing along your thigh. His harsh breaths turned into panting as he buried his face in your clothed breasts and rutted furiously until his hips stilled, the front of his pants now very wet. Slowly he raised his head and peaked up at you.

“I apologize it seems I was very...pent up.” He mumbled, his cheeks pink with exhaustion and shame.

“Do you feel...better now?” You asked, just a little shocked at how quickly that happened.

He nodded. “A little. Was that too much for you? I promise to go slower and to indulge you I just...needed to do that.”

You shook your head. “ I’m uh, just getting used to it…” You laughed anxiously, your leg fidgeting a bit under his weight. “ But I trust you so it’s okay.”

He captured your lips in a crushing kiss as soon as the last word was out of your mouth. The feeling was electric and Arjuna wanted more. Desperately he ran his tongue along your teeth, begging entrance while he forced your head further into the cushy mattress with the bruising power of his kiss. His hands roamed beneath your shirt, slipping under your bra, and running eagerly over your breasts, pinching the nipples until you squeaked.

Having no real idea of what to do but enjoying the electric feeling you too got from the kiss, you parted your teeth and nearly squeaked again as his tongue pushed into your mouth, licking at every surface it could find. He was all you could taste and you found that you liked the flavor. Reflexively you pushed back which he returned with a guttural growl and twice as much pressure. You sank further into the mattress and quickly gave up, if you strained against him for long you’d probably give yourself a headache.

“Good, you taste good.” He panted his eloquence lost as the knot in his stomach intensified and he erratically bucked against you. 

His hips inched upwards until the once more achingly hard head of his cock was poking your thigh trying to get past your pants. He clumsily found the zipper and pulled it down, the sound ringing in your ears. Without the zipper he made short work of your clothes leaving you naked except for your bra and panties. He eagerly ran his tongue up the long expanse of your stomach. The wet hot tongue made your back arch as you couldn’t help the wanton moan from escaping.

“You liked that?” He asked with a smug grin.

“It was uhm….uh…” Your eyes darted around . “Not bad.” You admitted, trying to keep another moan from escaping.

His grin grew and he licked another hot trail, this one from your thighs to your stomach. He could feel you shivering against his tongue and tasted the slight sweat. He could smell your arousal and see the effect he was having on you. It felt like a cocktail making him giddy and invincible. He grew more bold and grasped the hem of your underwear and yanked it down.

You froze. “That’s! That’s kind of...a bit much..” You began to protest but stopped as you felt Arjuna double over, gasping. “It’s okay I’m not rejecting you I’m just..” You bit your lip. “Nervous.” 

He looked up, his eyes reflecting his inner turmoil. “You’re...you’re not? Even with me being so...so very, bad?” He asked hesitantly, openly showing his fear of rejection. “I could stop and be a good person, a great hero. A great hero doesn’t...have such twisted desires…”

You placed your hand over his and looked into his eyes. “ Arjuna, being with your lover isn’t twisted. You certainly aren’t any less of a hero in my eyes.” You told him somberly. “If wanting to do this makes you bad then, I’m bad too. I may try to..resist..but that’s not really the truth. That’s just how I react, I actually…” You looked away bashfully but still held his hand. “...I really want this, with you…”

He drank in the very rare sight of you, baring your soul in an extreme act of vulnerability. It warmed his heart and stiffened his cock further. He just had to have you, you were being irresistable. He bent down and kissed you again, tasting the inside of your mouth then trailing kisses down to between your breasts. You writhed against him and your gentle hand tensed and clawed at his arm.

“It’s..it’s not just me loving you...I want to do things...make you beg and scream...push you to the edge and deny you to watch you break beneath me.” He confessed, laying his head against your stomach. “ That’s why I am a bad person.”

Your eyes widened in surprise. “ I uh..didn’t know that but...still doesn’t make you bad..”

His jaw dropped. “ What?! I want to hurt you!”

You blushed. “ And...I’m okay with that….really.” You admitted. “If, if you could push me too far I’ll just let you know.”

It took a few moments for him to be able to speak. “ I-I...you want...do you like that manner of thing?”

Your blush intensified. “ I...uhm...I might? Not sure but...it sounds...like I might like it?”

He swallowed. “Are..are you sure? You want...you want me to enact my twisted desires on you? You want to feel the agony? You want me to turn you into the mindless beast driven by lust and drunk on love that I’ve always dreamed of?”

“Just, go slow at first.” You said with a shaky smile.

He let your words sink in then abruptly smashed his lips to yours, roughly tugging with his teeth while his hands clutched at your breasts. He kneaded them until they were bright pink with painfully hard nipples which he pinched mercilessly. A dark smile curled his lips as he watched you whine and thrash. The sight turned him on further and he threw himself back into kissing you but the kissing turned to biting. He licked at the aching flesh and delighted in hearing your gasps as he applied more and more pressure.

“Too much?” He asked.

You shook your head. “No no, I can keep going...I’m just embarrassed.”

He got an idea. “If I could stop your embarrassment would you enjoy it more?”

“Maybe?” You replied. “Can you do that?”

He gave you another dark smile. “I believe I can.”

Immediately he slid down and tore your panties all the way off. You squeaked and tried to close your legs but he wrenched them open with reckless abandon. Eagerly he nudged his face between your thighs and licked along the length of your slit, teasing his tongue between your folds.

“It’s delicious! You’re delicious…” He whispered licking more and more until he left a wet trail of drool mixed with your own slowly dribbling juices which he drank up. “How does it feel?” He all but purred as he dragged his tongue along your outer lips excruciatingly slow which earned him a very loud moan.

“Wah oh ooh that’s..new…” You breathily commented, your toes curling in unexpected pleasure.

Arjuna gave one last lick before ramming the tip of his tongue into you. You bucked and he held onto your hips as he rammed the rest of his tongue in. He pressed his lips to you in a very intimate kiss while his tongue wriggled around, clenched by your tight walls. Experimentally he sucked, drawing in a few stray droplets of your arousal. The suction created a strange tingling feeling which you found you enjoyed. As the pleasure inside of you built and you felt your entire body warm up you reflexively buried a hand in his hair. You pet his head, pushing him further against yourself, trying to make him go deeper.

“M..more…” You panted.

As if on command he strained to push the entirety of his tongue inside, twisting it around. He could feel you twitch and clamp and he shivered in anticipation. His fingers deftly massaged your thighs, drawing more blood to your lower half. Your breathing became more ragged as you felt that pleasure build and condense into something almost hellish.

“I..I..!” You managed to get out between panting.

He frantically rammed his tongue in and out, further stimulating your walls until the feeling reached its peak and the white hot ecstasy broke and flooded your system. Your whole body tensed, including your grip in his hair but he didn’t care. He was too busy drinking in the warm juices gushing out of you. He lapped up the remaining drops after you had finished and looked up. You were flushed, sweaty, eyes hazy with lust and mouth opened as a series of labored breaths escaped you. A thin train of drool spilled from the corner of your mouth as you rode out the last of the feeling slowly leaving you. Finally, you trembled and lay limp below him, fully satisfied.

“No longer embarrassed?” He asked, a smug grin on his slickened lips. 

You tried to answer but found that you were just so very satisfied. “Kind of…” You mumbled, with a dopey smile.

He smirked and licked his lips. “Only kind of? Are you sure?”

You blearily blinked up at him. “Are you asking if you did a good job?” You asked, cutting to the heart of his question.

He chuckled. “Yes, I should be doing a good job of satisfying you. If you have high standards I must meet them as your boyfriend.”

“It’s..really...good..” You admitted, running a hand lovingly up his arm.

He melted at the touch. “I’ll do even better than that. I said I would have you begging didn’t I?” He boasted however his gaze was soft as it met yours.

You almost couldn’t believe it. “ B-better?”

“Yes.” He purred into your ear. 

He easily spread your limp legs and raised your hips. You could barely register as he lined himself up, nudging his aching head between your heated slick thighs. It slid in with a wet sound up to half an inch. Your eyes widened as you felt something push against your entrance that was definitely not his tongue.

Your afterglow disappeared rapidly replaced with anxiety. “ Uh, uhm..Arjuna? Arjuna?!” You screamed.

He sneered. “You can start screaming my name right now but you might want to save it for later, I’m barely inside.”

You blushed at his vulgarity and reflexively relaxed your thighs letting him slip in another half inch. “Uhm…” You hummed in uncertainty.

He ignored you and lifted your hips higher. His upper body towered over yours and in one swift motion buried himself. You screamed in shock and from the pain of being stretched farther than you ever had before. However, your body wanted him and tried its best to drag him further in. You squirmed beneath him, your face twisting in a confusing mix of pain and pleasure. A tear slid down from your closed eyes and you whimpered. The sight was too much for him, it was exactly what he wanted.

“Perfect.” He whispered before beginning a brutal pace of pulling out to the crest of the head and plunging back in until his balls slapped your thighs. Quickly he built up a punishingly fast pace. As he forced himself in each time he grabbed your hips and jerked you towards him, testing how deep he could go. Your breasts bounced and you outright sobbed, your face flushed, and your cheeks wet with tears. Suddenly you gasped and your eyes rolled back.

“M-more…” You pleaded in a broken voice. “I..no...but…” You tried to put together a sentence but couldn't decide if you wanted to stop because of the splitting agony of being shoved full and roughly handled or continue because of the heavenly friction which was actually accentuated by the pain.

“My name, say my name.” He hissed. “Just focus on me, your boyfriend.”

“Arjuna…” You moaned. “ P-please Arjuna! I can’t!”

“As your boyfriend I will show you the height of pleasure.” He explained, still pounding into you at a rapid speed. “Pain is best for pleasure.”

You cried out as he began to swivel his hips, entering you at different angles. The hardened tip of his engorged head ripped a choked sob from your throat as it jabbed at your sensitive walls. He picked up speed from the fluids leaking out of you and staining the bedsheets. The jabs felt like stabs, a quick intense pain that almost overroad the pleasure. You were just about to beg him to stop when a particular strong thrust hit something that caused your whole body to jolt.

He captured your open lips as he thrust again at the same angle, stabbing that one spot repeatedly. Wave after wave of ecstasy crashed over you and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“Again!” You demanded.

He sank himself deep with a grin and bit your lip hard enough to draw blood. You struggled against him but stopped as your body seized up, overcome with the ecstasy once again. Quickly he resumed his rapid pounding but focused on that one area as he bit anything he could get his teeth on. He bit your earlobes and lips until both were bloody then licked the blood clean. Suddenly you shuddered and your inner walls sucked him in deep and held him with such a strong grip that he grit his teeth and winced.

“You’re...strong..” He muttered.

“You kinda...started that…” You panted.

They both strained against each other as you threw her head back and orgasmed with a strangled cry. The noise almost drove Arjuna over the edge, and he bit down on your shoulder, teeth sinking into the flesh. He purred at the taste of blood and the wet heat of your body. His hips started to ache as continued to pound into you at a rapid pace. When you went limp, finally having ridden out your orgasm, he forced you onto him further again and again as his fingernails cut into the sensitive skin of your hips.

“Almost, almost there!” He mindlessly muttered with a grunt.

You didn’t say anything as you were still basking in the afterglow but you understood what he meant. The idea of him filling you was crude and erotic, you would be lying if you said the idea did not interest you at all. You mewled helplessly as Arjuna licked and kissed the bitemarks he left. He felt his stomach twist into an almost unbearable knot and he knew he was ready. Desperately he clawed at you and held you close as he pulled out half way then rammed back in, crushing your breasts to him and squishing his balls against your thighs. You both hissed as he came, his chest heaving and your body exhausted but trying to seize around him again as he shallowly continued to buck, emptying himself into you fully.

“Perfect.” He whispered into your ear as he bit the top and buried his nose in your hair.

“Good but..hurt…” You mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around you, his now flaccid cock still resting inside of you. You tried to wiggle off him but his grip was like iron.

“Stay.” He commanded.

You grumbled but settled down, trying to get used to the feeling of having something just staying inside of you. It was the feeling of being too full, but not painfully so. It was just enough to feel off. As you squirmed Arjuna slid his arm around your waist and his hand cupped your butt, forcing to still so you molded into his possessive embrace.

“You’re rather feisty still, Love. Was round one not enough?” He asked, a slight edge to his words.

You shook your head tiredly. “No...you uh, I think my reaction is proof enough.” You admitted, blushing. “No round two I’m...getting used to ..it..”

He mulled over your words and smirked. “So even without being terribly excited I’m still big for you?”

You buried your face in his chest. “That’s...not fair. I dont have...a comparison…” With a sigh you tilted your head to the side, finding it more comfortable. “But if you want to put it that way...you’re not exactly...wrong?”

He puffed up his chest proudly which earned him a look from you even as you were starting to nod off but the exaggerated rise of his chest made that very difficult. “I’ll just have to keep your body more..compliant.” He stated before languidly kissing and sucking your earlobe. Your back shakily arched in response. Seeing that his idea was working he started kissing all over your upper torso until you were sighing contentedly and purring in his arms.

“Love you…” You muttered which became a yawn.

He smiled and kissed the top of your head. “And I you, my beloved Master. Sleep well for in the morning we’ll have round two.” He promised before nuzzling into your neck and falling asleep shortly after you.


End file.
